


Lies

by littlemisssexkitty



Series: IDWverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssexkitty/pseuds/littlemisssexkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Voice, Starscream's POV on his and Megatron's relationship now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

He’s loud, thrusting inside of him, big, broad, thick spiked and painted grey and black, they always are, Starscream thinks this one was a miner but it doesn't matter who they are, they all react the same in the end. They vent and whine and tilt their chins up to kiss him from the floor on their knees. 

They’re all weak, all asking if this is ok and if they can touch him. Megatron would take. Their servos around his neck only make it worse somehow, they scratch and hit as requested but there’s fear in their eyes, he pushes them off in frustration and they’re just as excited to please him, lapping at his valve as though it's their last drop of energon. 

Their grip on his thighs isn’t enough to dent his plating but still he likes to lay back and enjoy the view of a large mech between his legs as they drag him closer to completion. He tries not to think about Megatron. Megatron with that ridiculous mark on his chest, the way his servos covered his thighs completely, the way he could make him shake just at the slightest smile. The slide of his servo against the underside of his wing. The taste of his mouth against his, biting at his lips. He grips the other mech's head hard, he bets Megatron is fragging that little embarrassing little autobot and he's loving it. He has always prided himself on being able to spot someone's secrets from a mile away, that is after all the key to always getting what you want, and wow if that flame painted bot doesn't scream size kink. He should know. The giant mech between his leg gives one final lick and Starscream throws his head back shuddering as he overloads. It's good enough. He leaves his chambers and the mech on his berth and stares out over his city from his balcony. It is broken still, slowly becoming beautiful. It amuses him that they are both on quests, still he knows Megatron will never find what he is searching for, he will only be constantly reminded of what he had lost. Still, he thinks, he is no better. Nothing can stop him from reaching perfection, without Megatron there is nothing in his way anymore. He sits on his throne, tends to his people, imprisons those who speak out against him, he doesn't even bother to learn the name of whoever had the pleasure of his company tonight, it is all the same.

It is cold here, sometimes he thinks on the things he was promised before the war, ruling the great cities by his side. Sometimes he catches himself looking out of the corner of his eye for his frame but it has gone now. 

He'd say he doesn't miss him but even he can't believe his own lies. 


End file.
